


They're all together Ooky

by Iamsuperconfused



Series: The Dansen Family [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Set in the same universe as Dr. Jade will see you now, this little work explore what the family's first Halloween is like!





	They're all together Ooky

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Gwatson2304](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304) for the Beta-Reading.

It’s a quiet, cool day in October and the Danvers Family are staying in on this dark and rainy night. The rain drums across their windows and the wind catches in the trees in front of their house, rustling the leaves and causing the longer branches to scratch gently against their front window. The neighbors’ cars slowly come in, one by one, through the street, creating waves of water that crash against the sidewalks.

It’s a fascinating spectacle for Jade, her fascination at the scope of the rainstorm, her expressive little gasp as she marvels at how small, yet safe, it all makes her feel. 

And for Alex, who looks on her daughter from the couch, eyes full of wonder and stares at the sight before her, clutching a warm mug of coffee in her hands. “Jade? Have you thought about your costume yet?” she asks, when the girl’s attention seems to fade from the window. 

“We doing the dams family?” Jade walks back to Alex and does her best to climb onto her lap.

Alex scrambles to set her mug down before Jade manages to knock it out of her hands. After it’s safely put on the coffee table, she helps her daughter up as best she can. Immediately, she covers her with kisses. “Yes we wanted to do that, you remembered!” 

“Oh!, I wanna be Wenda!” Jade’s exclamation comes with two raised arm, which Alex has become an expert at dodging.

“That’s not her name.” Alex speaks softly “Wed-nes-day.” she speaks the word slow and soft, so Jade can hear every part. 

The girl giggles a little bit as Alex does her best not to laugh too. “Wenda!” she adds a cheeky smile. “Who are you gonna be?”

“Gomez!” Alex twirls the imaginary mustache between her thumb and index. “Kelly’s going to be Morticia and I don’t know who Kayla wants to be, maybe she’ll want to be  _ Wednesday _ too.”

At the mention of her sister, Jade bubbles out a giggle and shakes her head. “No!” and suddenly tries to tickle Alex, which ends up working better than even her mom anticipated. 

* * *

Kayla knocks on the bedroom door softly and announces softly through the solid wood. “It’s me.” it’s so quiet, almost like she’s shy. 

Kelly smiles. “Come in!” she seems a little surprised that it’s Kayla coming in. “Oh, I thought it was your sister! Everything okay?”

“I’m done with my homework and i’m bored.” Kayla sits next to her and lays her head on her mother’s arm.

“You wanna help me with my hair? I’m about to work on straightening them and try my halloween extensions.” Kelly shows the bag with everything piled on the bed, next to her. 

“Why do you straighten your hair?” Kayla pouts the question out of the blue. 

“I have curly hair, a bit like Jade normally. And It’s a lot of work.” Kelly runs her fingers through her own hair and smiles. “Plus it hurts to brush it everyday.” 

Kayla nods and pushes herself up just a little bit to kiss Kelly on the cheek. “Do you know what disguise you want? We’d like to go as the Addams family.” 

“Could I go as the Frankenstein guy?!” Kayla says as she bounces into place.

“You could be Lurch yes!” Kelly tries to hide her surprise, but she knows her own eyes gave it away. “We’ll need to go out and buy a few things to complete the look. Do you want a wig to do the hair?” Kelly reaches for Kayla’s head and ruffle the braids around a little. 

“I’d like a wig, I don’t want my hair to look like  _ that _ .” She laughs, using her hands to mimic the shape of Lurch’s hair on her head. 

“Alright, what do you say we go out and check what we can get for the costume? Just the two of us?” Kelly asks. 

Kayla nods and throws herself in a hug with Kelly. “Yes please!” 

She almost topples down the bed at the force of impact, holding her daughter close. “I love you so much Kayla.” Kelly pats her back. “Alright, go grab your shoes and we’ll go right now! I can always do my hair later!” 

Both of them race each other down the stairs and to the main door, under the confused, yet amused eyes of Alex and Jade. They depart the house as the younger sister waves them goodbye through the window, watched over by Alex just a few feet behind. 

* * *

Halloween comes quickly, they hunt through the streets of their neighborhood, hoping to gather the sweetest of hauls. Alex is in a tuxedo, with a tie and her hair swept and held as best she could to resemble Gomez’s hairdo, she has a fake moustache she keeps twirling when they’re idle, waiting for their daughter to return from a welcoming home.    
  
Kelly on the other hand struggles not to curse every other step, the dress she selected to portray Morticia Addams flatters her beyond any words than Alex can find, but it hinders her comfort and mobility significantly. It takes only two houses into their hunt before Alex picks Kelly up and carries her around, bridal style, between each house. 

Kayla holds her sister’s hand from their mother to the door they’re visiting, her disguise is very much the scariest of the family: The screw through her neck is convincing enough that the old lady at the end of their street asks her husband to distribute the candies. The suit she wears causes some confusion during the trip. 

Jade is possibly the happiest, shiniest portrayal of Wednesday Addams to ever walk the streets of the city, she skips alongside her big sister, singing a rather cacophonous rendition of the TV show’s theme song. 

They come across other children, a lot of whom are disguised as Supergirl. Jade insists they take pictures with them, retelling the story of Supergirl reading a letter to her a long time ago. 

They come back home with a large haul of candy, which they’re too tired to account for that very evening. However, later in the evening when Kayla sneaks out of her bedroom to grab a glass of water she catches Alex and Kelly, still in costume, sharing a slow dance in the living room. 

  
  
  



End file.
